The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn my way
by bellaandedwardforeva
Summary: Edward and Bella get married and have a child Renesmee. She falls later in love with Jacob as she grows quickly. They get married, and have kids. Lots of action and excitment in this story.


FAR FAR AWAY

CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST DAY OF FAR FAR AWAY HIGH

It's three in the morning, and I can't go to sleep! Tomorrow is a BIG day. I just hope I'll make friends! Anyways, I still got Slithers and Scalez (at least.) I'm going to get a glass of hot cocoa. *BEEP, BEEP, BEEP* "Alright listeners, today we're going to pass Whitney Styles singing, How I Wish You Were Here" My radio rang. I got up and almost fell with all the nervous butterflies in me! I shook to comb my hair and trembled to brush my teeth, appropriately. At least, I looked my best and tried.

I got my keys and kissed Mom and Dad goodbye. I left out the door and headed over to school. When I entered my classroom, there was a sweet honey smell. My teacher's name is Mrs. McCreetty, "Good Morning my good student!" She said sweetfully like the honey smell in the room. "Class, this is Abigail Stuart. She is from Mississippi. I want you all to treat her like a good friend. You all know how spooky your first days were. Ms. Stuart, why don't you sit right over there with Derek Mcinlley?"

"Yes Ma'am." I replied. I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the seat. At the back of the classroom, I could see lots of big guys who looked like bullies and girls. I tried to make myself comfortable, but I felt as if I were in danger. I sat with a scared look on my face, and tried to make it a relaxed smile. Obviously, it didn't work so it ended up as a frown. I sighed really loud in sorrow. I missed my old friends.

CHAPTER 2: LOTS OF EVERYTHING

"Are you okay?" Derek said sweetly. "Uh-yea. Just nervous and a little scared." Abigal said. After lunch everyone would just stare at me, as if they wanted to figure out what I did and liked. "Weird." I said to myself. After school was over, lots of kids were saying stuff like; your car is so pretty! Your hair is so cute! You're so smart! I replied thanks to all the nice comments I got. After that, I told Mom and Dad to get dressed. "We're going on adventure! Let's go see what's in this place anyways!" I said excitedly as I took my camera.

We saw lots of things! For example, well I'll show you. It's TOO much to explain!

a forest. And forest flowers. Frangipani Flowers. SEA TURTLES! Humpback Whale a TOUCAN!

A waterfall and that's about it! Aren't they pretty?

CHAPTER THREE: TOO MANY QUESTIONS INSIDE

The next day at school was so terrifying! Ever since I started school, people have been so mean to me. I'll tell you the story. It was one chilly morning and I had just arrived at school with my car, and these mean cheerleaders came over to me snorting, "Hi, . I hear you talk to Derek almost all the time. Well stay away from him or else." Then, she slapped my books out of my hand. I was surprised and scared. They left a couple minutes later as I snuck into the school for class. I swallowed hard as I sat in the seat beside Derek. He whispered to me, "Where have you been?" Natalya (the cheerleader) and her friends glared at me. "Um- I was just at the bathroom." I replied.

Natalya passed by handing everyone their new homework. When she passed me she whispered, "I told you not to talk to him. Now, you're going to pay after lunch, Abigal." I gulped and replied, "Its Abigail." She made a face and walked away. Derek and I stared at each other. He chuckled happily for no reason. To make him think I was okay, I giggled but in a scared way. Then I closed my eyes thinking what I'm going to do, to get Natalya off my back.

"? Perhaps you know the answer?" The teacher asked. Her big blue eyes stared deeply into mine. I began questioning myself inside. *Why me?*My head thought. I opened my mouth and said, "Well see…the problem is mixed up see?" She turned around to look at the board. "I believe you are right! I can't believe I missed that!" She gasped. rearranged the problem and said, "Okay, now what is the answer?" I gulped. "Point two four seven?" Natalya snorted. Derek shook his head and made a frown.

I stood up and walked over to her desk. She looked up. "Why do you have to make the first days of school hard for me? What do you want? What did I ever do to you?" Abigal yelled. "Excuse me? I believe you are mistaken." Natalya whispered evily. "Oh stop it Natalya! You do this every time, but NO you play little miss innocent!" I yelled. She got her books, made a face, and left. Abigal sighed in relief. "Finally!" She whispered.


End file.
